A field experiment will test the effect of aftercare contacts with alcoholics discharged from inpatient treatment centers. Following discharge, treatment center patients will be randomly assigned to: Experimental Group 1: Subjects will be phoned biweekly for a period of one year by the treatment center staff to inquire about their welfare. Experimental Group 2: Subjects will be given a card with a toll-free treatment center number to call during certain days and hours as they desire. Control Group: Subjects will neither be phoned nor given a number to call. Like the experimental subjects, they will receive the usual center treatment. All subjects will be located and personally interviewed approximately one year following discharge from the treatment center. The major (null) hypothesis to be tested is, no signficant difference in recovery rates across the three study groups. A multifactored, processes conceptualization of recovery, including a measure of progress in the alcoholic recovery process, will be further tested and developed. In addition to using several conventional measures of recovery, work in progress on a Recovery Stages Index (RSI) will be completed during study year 1, and before follow-up interviewing begins. The effort utilizes a large, unique data set obtained from alcoholics served by some 40 Iowa Alcoholism Centers since 1966. Both admission and follow-up evaluation data are available for a large number of cases.